Departed Love
by FallenFan77
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Dead Inside But Still Alive. Do NOT read if you haven't read Dead Inside But Still Alive. Here it is dear readers. Kagome and Inuyasha are confronted to ordeals that they had faced, love transcends all, even in death. InuKag.


**Departed Love**

-x-

-_By:FallenFan77_

**Author's Note**

HELLO MINNA-SAN! It's me again, wooohooo! It is the sequel, yes the continuation of Dead Inside But Still Alive. This is a little on the short side, but I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

X

X

X

Lightning flashed in the sky, thunder clashed, the rain falling hard onto the rooftops. The glow of the full moon was soon obscured by the dark, murky clouds. A dog's bark could be heard in a distance and the lights of the houses seen from miles, including that of a shrine.

A teenage girl tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat formed on her forehead as she groaned in her sleep. Her grip on the bedsheets tightened under her fisted hand, her brows furrowed in agony.

Her raven black hair was damped on the tips as her bangs clung to her face, her countenance filled with disbelief and pain. "No…" She had whispered in her sleep, turning over to the side and letting out a small, irked gasp escape her lips.

"You…said…that you…" Her voice seemed to reach a certain half demon who lounged on the other side of her room. His ears twitched at the small words she uttered under her breath. Mrs. Higurashi had let him stay and watch over her daughter, as she was suddenly plagued by strange and alarming dreams.

Standing up quickly to awaken the sleeping beauty that groaned in her slumber once more, Inuyasha crouched down by her bedside. His silver hair draped over his shoulders as his clawed hand reached out to move her shoulder softly.

"Oi…" He quietly whispered, as he knew that the other members of the Higurashi family were already asleep, however, he didn't want her to be afraid if he had spoken any louder.

The girl had softly lifted her hand, intending to swat away whatever was trying to disrupt her from her sleep. Inuyasha smirked softly as she muttered a few words that he couldn't understand. Yet her features turned a little towards the anxious side as her brows knitted even more.

His ears drooped in sadness when he heard her speak something that he never remembered. _She's dreaming about the time I turned into a ghost, but I don't remember a damn thing about it_. His eyebrows narrowed down as his golden-amber eyes concentrated on her labored breath.

Not too later, his nose picked up the scent of her unshed tears that glimmered due to his enhanced eyesight. "Wait…don't…die…please," She whispered, her hand eventually found a stray lock of his hair and he nearly yelped when she tugged it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said a little louder, moving her shoulder a little to rouse her from her suspension of consciousness. The raven haired teen did not respond with any movement, only her soft mumble leaving her lips.

Inuyasha shook his head,"Kagome." He said to the said girl who's eyelids fluttered open.

Wide and shocked oceanic blue eyes met golden-amber orbs that peered into her own. Kagome blinked various times to set her blurred vision straight. Letting go of the hair in her hold, she reached and rubbed her weary eyes, letting out a small yawn.

"Inuyasha…what's wrong?" She had asked somewhat attentively as her eyelids were starting to drowse down as her body was unwilling to stay awake any longer. The half demon placed a hand on her forehead, his eyes narrowing down at her.

"You're getting sick," He confirmed at the touch of her skin, his eyes gazing longingly at her. Kagome moved her hand to move his away from his face, then moved towards his face,"I'm fine just a-" She was soon interrupted by her half demon.

"Bad dream," Inuyasha had finished, his own hand clasping over hers. "You've been like this ever since we were released from the hospital."

Kagome ran her finger as she was tracing his jawline then soon caressed his cheek, rubbing the pad of her thumb, smiling at her hanyō who looked at her with such intensity that made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"I know, I'm sorry," She whispered as she was pulled into a hug, her chin rested on his shoulder as he held the back of her head. "I was just worried that I wouldn't have seen you or that…you could have been dead before you went back into your body."

Inuyasha pulled back and rested his forehead against hers,"Keh, you worry too much." She let out a small laughter, mumbling something like,"That's my line," before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

Kagome looked into his eyes and had noticed a little unease in them.

"It was strange, I felt as if my whole body was just…I can't explain it," Inuyasha muttered, slightly bemused himself at the way to clarify his time as a ghost. Kagome nodded as she felt him hold her closer, her eyes fluttered close and she sighed.

The past few months, everything had been different, a good distinctive to say the least. After the whole ordeal with fighting Naraku, her school blowing up, the Shikon no Tama, and most importantly, Inuyasha nearly losing his life, life couldn't get anymore complicated.

Miroku and Sango were a couple now, which made Kagome happy, including her stubborn, hot-headed hanyō, who would be soon teasing Miroku in return for all the embarrassing remarks he had done.

"I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you," Kagome, currently resting her head against his chest, gripping his red shirt as he held her in his arms. He had quickly made himself comfortable on her bed, trying to comfort the girl in his arms from whatever haunting scenes plagued her mind.

Inuyasha growled softly,"But you didn't, don't you realize that?"

Her hand fisted and she glared at him straight in the eye,"Don't _you_ realize that you nearly died, twice?!" Kagome's bottom lip began to quiver and tears began to pool in her eyes, her shoulders slumped downwards and began to shake suddenly.

Clearly not quite good in the matter when his girlfriend cried, Inuyasha merely held her as she cried in his arms,"I'm okay now. It won't happen again, Naraku used that time only to separate us. Kagome, listen to me, I won't let any harm come to you."

Kagome dried her tears with her thumb,"But what if it does…you'll just give me that stupid tea and make me forget everything like you did the last two times, oh wait, you don't remember the second time. However, you do recall the first."

Inuyasha sighed,"It was to protect you." Kagome nodded,"I know that."

Deciding not to retort as he could hear the rising tone in her voice, Inuyasha closed his mouth, pulling her closer to him. "Nothing will happen, I promise."

Yet as the old saying goes, promises were meant to be broken, and they didn't know how their life would spiral after that moment on.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know, it was short. But! It was the only way to start the sequel! I really wanted this sequel out already, I'm almost done with Baby's First, to all of those who also read that story. I hope you liked the starter chapter. Can anybody tell me what is the same? Besides the chapter, I wonder if you can catch the number….hint..hint.


End file.
